Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song)
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot Next to Dodo - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum - Phineas and Ferb * The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * The Rose - Cinderella * Irish - Joy (Inside Out) * Daisy - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) * Pansies - ????? * Tulip - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) * Blue Bonnets - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Violet - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Calla Lily - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) * Lily of the Valley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Sunflowers - Marge Simpson, Maude Flanders and Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) * White Rose - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) * Thistles - Sven (Frozen) * Other Flowers - Various Female Animals * The Caterpillar - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) * The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Zazu (The Lion King) * The Bird in The Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) * The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * The Mad Hatter - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) * The March Hare - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * The Dormouse - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Transcript: * Treat Heart Pig: How very curious! * Loyal Heart Dog: …to us. If there are no objections, let it be unanimous! * Brave Heart Lion: A very merry unbirthday… * Loyal Heart Dog: A very merry unbirthday… * Brave Heart Lion and Loyal Heart Dog: A very merry unbirthday to us! … * Loyal Heart Dog: A very merry unbirthday to me. * Brave Heart Lion: To who? * Loyal Heart Dog: To me. * Brave Heart Lion: Oh you! * Loyal Heart Dog: A very merry unbirthday to you. * Brave Heart Lion: Who, me? * Loyal Heart Dog: Yes, you. * Brave Heart Lion: Oh me! * Loyal Heart Dog: Let’s all congratulate us with another cup of tea, a very merry unbirthday to you! * Brave Heart Lion and Loyal Heart Dog: No room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room! * Treat Heart Pig: But I thought there was plenty of room! * Loyal Heart Dog: Ah, but it’s very rude to sit down without being invited! * Brave Heart Lion: I say it’s rude. Its very very rude, indeed! Hah! * Skippy Squirrel: Very very very rude, indeed… * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, I’m very sorry, but I did enjoy your singing and I wondered if you could tell me… * Loyal Heart Dog: You enjoyed our singing? * Brave Heart Lion: Oh, what a delightful child! Hah! I’m so excited, we never get compliments! You must have a cup of tea! * Loyal Heart Dog: Ah, yes indeed! The tea, you must have a cup of tea! * Treat Heart Pig: That would be very nice. I’m sorry I interrupted your birthdayparty… uh, thank you. * Loyal Heart Dog: Birthday? Hahaha! My dear child, this is not a birthdayparty! * Brave Heart Lion: Of course not! Hehehe! This is an unbirthdayparty! * Treat Heart Pig: Unbirthday? Why, I’m sorry, but I don’t quite understand. * Loyal Heart Dog: Its very simple. Now, thirty days have sept- no, when… an unbirthday, if you have a birthday then you… haha… she doesn’t know what an unbirthday is! * Brave Heart Lion: How silly! Ha ha ha ha! Ah-hum… I shall elucidate! Now statistics prove, prove that you’ve one birthday. * Loyal Heart Dog: Imagine, just one birthday every year. * Brave Heart Lion: Ahhh, but there are 364 unbirthdays! * Loyal Heart Dog: Precisely why we’re gathered here to cheer! * Treat Heart Pig: Why, then today is my unbirthday too! * Loyal Heart Dog: It is? * Brave Heart Lion: What a small world this is. * Loyal Heart Dog: In that case… a very merry unbirthday. * Treat Heart Pig: To me? * Brave Heart Lion: To you! * Loyal Heart Dog: A very merry unbirthday. * Treat Heart Pig: For me? * Brave Heart Lion: For you! Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true! Hihihi! * Brave Heart Lion and Loyal Heart Dog: A very merry unbirthday to you! * Skippy Squirrel: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder what you’re at! Up above the world you fly, like a tea-tray in the sky! Category:DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Category:Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts